Merchants may offer sales of items at physical merchant locations, where users may browse and/or select items for purchase and engage in transactions with the merchant. In this regard, the merchant may utilize one or more checkout and payment processes for payment processing of transactions with users. Certain payment processes may include payments made through an application executing on a device for a user, such as payments utilizing an online transaction manager and/or payment provider. However, users may be unaware that the merchant accepts such payment processes or funding sources. Moreover, where the user only finds that the merchant accepts payments through the online transaction manager and/or payment provider when the user is in the middle of checkout or at a time for payment, a setup process to activate the application of the user's device, establish the transaction, and process a payment may be too time consuming or difficult for the user to choose the electronic payment processing over another payment type. Thus, users may opt out using the electronic payment process for a transaction where the process become too laborious or time consuming during checkout.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.